


Good Girl

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, F/M, Mindfuck, Punishment, Tripple Drabble, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Barrett has several ways to punish Sasha for messing up a job. This is definitely her least favourite.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Barrett Racket
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: "Working on the Name" Bar and Brothel, A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for the bar and brothel AU, but could fit into canon easily as well. (Alternative summary for B&B AU: Wilde wasn't the only one to suffer from Barrett's attention.)
> 
> Day 4 - Kinktober

Sasha knows where this will go eventually, dreads it to her bones, but she isn't naive enough to think it won't. Maybe that's why Barrett has been holding out for so long, savours her dread like it’s fine wine.

But this time she’s messed up big enough for Barrett to be more than disappointed. The soft tone in which he speaks and recounts every mistake she made nearly has her flinching away but terror keeps her in place. When he stands up to circle her, she almost cries.

"Wouldn't you rather be a good girl for me, Sasha?" He leans in close to mutter the words into her ear, inhaling her fear like a sweet perfume. She can't speak, she can't move.

"I asked you a question." His voice is harsher now and another spike of dread runs through her. She nods jerkily, her lips still clamped shut.

"I thought so." His voice is back to being soft. "How about this, you make it up to me and I let your mistake slide this time."

It isn't a question, it isn't an option, not when one of his hands comes up and closes around her throat. Everything in her screams to run, to put a dagger into his throat and run as far and fast as she can. Her body doesn't move. "You are going to be such a good girl for me, aren't you." Sasha squeezes her eyes shut and doesn't make a sound. Barrett's other hand slides below the waistband of her trousers, slowly and deliberately reaching lower, finding her already wet. He hums in delight.

"See, such a good girl," he purrs. Disgust curls in her abdomen, makes her sick to her stomach, at him, at her body and how well he trained her.

Sasha doesn't move.


End file.
